And Then There Were None
by orangerachel
Summary: Chaos erupts within Mike's mind as his personalities are being mysteriously killed off one by one. Oneshot. Rated for swearing and violence/gore/character deaths.


**A/N**

**Hey!**

**I'm on a role this weekend, two stories in two days. They both have to do with Mike but that's fine with me because Mike is one of my favorite characters anyway. The plot of this story was based on the movie 'Identity'(a great movie if you haven't seen it already). It's about a guy whose multiple personalities start to kill each other inside his mind. It's really good.**

**I wasn't exactly sure what genre to put this under, but I think Tragedy/Suspense works, right? Anyway:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing.**

**WARNINGS:**** Swearing, gore.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~.~**

"Ugh...my head..." Mike grumbled as he stood up slowly. He looked around.

"Wait...why am I in my subconscious? I'm supposed to be at the movies with Zoey right now!"

Mike panicked for a few moments, before noticing something even stranger - he was inside of what seemed to be a large, warehouse.

"Where am I? I don't remember having a superstore warehouse anywhere in my mind."

"We were all teleported here, mate." A voice behind the confused teenager informed.

Mike turned around and saw that all of his personalities were gathered.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Svetlana doesn't know!" Svetlana panicked. "Ve vere playeeng Apples to Apples and then we ended up 'ere!"

"Yeah, and I was winning." Mal grumbled.

"Because you threatened to enslave us all again if we didn't let you win!" Vito argued.

"Shut up."

"Would you whippersnappers just be quite for one minute! Sheesh! Kids these days, just don't know when to stop flapping their mouths!" Chester complained.

"Guys, guys, calm down." Mike coaxed. "If all of you are here, and I didn't go to sleep...then why am I here?"

Everyone stopped talking for a moment to think this over.

"Maybe you passed out, yeah?" Manitoba suggested. "Didja grab a feed today?"

"I ate just as much as I normally do."

"Huh, that's quite a pickle you're in then, mate."

"Yeah, I don't under-" Just then, the room went pitch black and a scream was heard.

"VHAT VAS THAT?" Svetlana shrieked.

"Get off me, Svetlana." Mal complained.

"Vhat? Svetlana es over here."

The lights then turned back on.

"There ain't no psycho killers...there ain't no such thing as psycho killers..." Vito, currently in Mal's arms, chanted to himself.

"So much for being the 'tough guy' persona." Mal said, dropping the Italian.

"'Ey!"

"Oi!" Manitoba began, flailing his arms around frantically to get everyone's attention. "It seems wrinklie has gone missing!"

"Hey, yeah, where did Chester go?" Mike worried. "Was it him that screamed in the dark?"

"I think so...at least that's what I thought." Mal confirmed.

"Look!" Svetlana said, pointing to a trail of blood along the floor.

"AHHH!" Vito shrieked, now leaping into the arms of Manitoba.

"Mate, you be more skittish than a wombat in dingo territory." Manitoba commented, carrying the Italian persona. "Let's go."

Mike and his four other personas followed the trail of blood, and found themselves standing before a giant meat freezer.

"So do we go in there or what?" Mal asked.

"Not Svetlana." the gymnast argued. "Svetlana doesn't vant to see a murder scene."

"Well somebody has to."

"Back out in the bush, me 'n me mates used to challenge each otha to a nice game of rock, paper, scissors, to see who was going to be on croc watch."

"I guess that'll work." Mike agreed. "You guys ready? Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"

...

About ten matches later, Vito was shoved into the meat freezer.

"'ey, yo! I don't wanna be messin' with no murderer. I'm gonna die!"

"You're just looking to see if Chester is in the freezer. If you can't find him, just come out. We'll be in the nearby isles if you need anything." Mike reassured.

"Fine."

**~.~**

**(Vito's P.O.V.)**

"There ain't no murderer in here...there ain't a murderer in general...and I ain't gonna find no dead body. Hell, Chester ain't even dead!" Vito reassured himself as he peeked around hanging meat and stacks of boxes in search of the old man.

Just then, he heard swift footsteps behind him.

"Mike! 'ey, buddy! That you?"

It was silent.

"Svetlana? You in here, girl?" Vito asked, growing increasingly uneasy.

A shadow appeared before the Italian and began to slowly walk toward him.

"Mal? Stop being such an dick, dude, I know that's you...Mal?...Mal?...Manitoba?"

The shadow pounced and the freezer door slammed shut.

~.~

"AHHHHHHH!"

A blood-curdling scream, followed by the slamming of a door, prompted the personas to race to the meat freezer.

"Vito?" Mike screamed, banging on the door. "Vito buddy! Can you hear me?"

There came no response.

"Oh no!" Svetlana cried. "Vhat eef something terrible 'appened?"

Manitoba walked up to the door and tried to yank it open, but to no avail. "Bugger! This bloody door is sealed shut. It looks as if we'll be needin' a key."

"I've got this." Mal said, taking a paper clip from his pocket. Mike, Svetlana, and Manitoba watched in awe as the malevolent persona picked the lock with ease.

When the door finally cracked open, everyone gasped. There was Vito - hanging from a chain with blood dripping down his entire body - dead.

"Oh my God!" "Crikey!" "AHHHHH!" "The hell-?" Came the various responses.

There was a paper attached to one of the chain links around Vito's neck. Mike grabbed the slip and scanned it over.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"I don't know...it looks like it's just a piece of paper with the number '5' written in the corner. I wonder what that means.

"Something's not right. First, Chester was killed and is missing, and now, Vito? Who's doing this?"

"There's no one else in here but us..." Mike began.

"Zo eet's one of us?" Svetlana asked, in shock.

"I guess so."

"Enough with the yabberin'! Someone here is obviously out to get us, and we aren't going to let them get away with anymore!" Manitoba shouted.

"So vhat are we going to do?"

"I don't know, mate...but we've gotta figure somethin' out before-"

Just then the lights began to flicker furiuosly.

"Oh dear! Eet's 'appening again!" Svetlana panicked.

As if on cue, all of the lights blew out; causing a shower of broken glass and blazing sparks to fall upon the personas.

"Everyone okay?" Manitoba asked.

"AHHHH!"

Everyone looked up to see that Mike had been set ablaze.

"Mike!" the personalities shouted in unison.

"Guys! Help!"

"Svetlana help!" Svetlana said, grabbing a clear liquid off of the shelve and throwing it onto the burning teenager.

"Svetlana! No! That's-!" Mal began, but he was too late. Svetlana had already drenched poor Mike with a bucket of Acetone.

The flames instantly engulfed Mike and within mere seconds, he was left a lifeless pile of ashes.

"...I-I-I...! SVETLANA KILL MIKE!" Svetlana cried, bursting into tears. "SVETLANA ZOUGHT ZAT VAS WATER!"

"Shh!" Manitoba shushed. "You'll attract the killer."

"She probably_ is_ the killer." Mal accused.

"SVETLANA KILL MIKE! SVETLANA-!" Svetlana was now in hysterics on the ground.

"Do ya really think that the she'd be crying this much if she was the killer, mate?" Manitoba defended. "If anything, you're probably the bloody killer!"

Mal glared. "What? Just because I've been to juvie? You know just as well as I do that I was locked up for assault and battery charges. I didn't kill anyone, nor would I want to kill anyone."

"Uh-huh, right. And why should I believe you? You're about as trustworthy as a vegan quoll!"

"Fine, don't believe me. But we aren't going to leave this spot- hear me? We're going to stay in this spot for the rest of the night."

"Alright."

It was then that the two male personas noticed a slip of paper near Mike's ashes. The two shared a worried glance and slowly picked up the paper. It was another slip, this time, with the number '4' scribbled across the top.

"Is this a countdown or something? What's going on?" Mal wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Mal. I'm not the one that's leavin' them!" Manitoba provoked.

"Don't start with me now, you goddamn Aussie, or so help me God I'll-!"

Just then, a stack of boxes began to topple from the top of the several-storied shelves.

"Svetlana, look out!"

Svetlana sniffled, wiped her eyes, and looked up, only to find an avalanche of boxes that were about to topple onto her. "AHHHHH!"

It was then that Mal pushed the gymnast out of the way, and was crushed by boxes upon boxes of heavy machinery.

"Mal?" Svetlana asked, trying to move the boxes off of the former evil personality. As she was searching for Mal's body, she found another paper with number '3' written across the top.

"Well meat me up and call me a dingo's dinner!" Manitoba shouted in disbelief, shaking his head. "Svetlana? _You're_ the killer? I thought for sure that it was Mal."

"VHAT! ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYVING!" Svetlana defended. "I vould 'ave never guessed that it vas you, either!"

"What! Don't try to blame this on me! There are only two of us left. If I know that I didn't do it, than who does that leave, mate?"

"Svetlana didn't kill either!" The Russian defended.

Just then, the sound of a gunshot emitted through the warehouse and Svetlana dropped dead.

"Bloody hell! What's goin' on?"

"Delivery." A voice coolly stated from behind Manitoba.

The Australian slowly turned around and found himself face to face with none other than Chester, holding a revolver and smiling maniacally.

"This is for her." The elder said, dropping a slip with the number '2' on top of Svetlana's dead body. "And this...this is for you." Chester said, handing Manitoba a piece of paper.

Manitoba dreadfully looked at the paper, which had a large, number 1, written in blood, down the center.

"Chester, mate. Please don't do this! Nothin' personal, but why would you want to become Mike's main personality? You'll be an old soul stuck in a young world...you always complain about that kinda stuff, mate."

"I don't care anymore!" Chester snapped fiercely, startling the Australian. "I've had enough of you kids and all of your damn shenanigans! I'm putting an end to this all. Right now!"

The elder fired the gun, and Manitoba dropped dead.

However, much to Chester's surprise, he did not feel as accomplished as he had originally anticipated.

_"...You'll be an old soul stuck in a young world..."_ Those final words of Manitoba rang in the elder's ears.

"I hate to admit it but I think he may be right. I don't want to live in today's world...with all those rotten, whiny, ungrateful kids. I've made a terrible mistake..." Chester sighed. He then grabbed his remaining slip, swatched some of Manitoba's blood onto his finger, and wrote a large 'zero' in the center of the paper.

He then put the revolver to his head, thinking about all of the good times he had with Mike and the other personas...about all the games they played and the situations they got themselves into...realizing that he made a huge mistake...he started out with five friends, five individuals, four fellow personalities, and Mike...he pulled the trigger...the world went black...

...And then there were none.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**And that's the end! I hope you liked it. The reason why this all happened can be left up to interpretation- either Mike took pills , or Chester summoned the switch, or any other ideas that you may have. I'll leave that bit up to you guys. I don't know why I'm writing so darkly but I am...oh well! I guess I'm on a Total Drama role right now...I think that's a good thing. Right? Right? **

**I'm probably going to start switching between Total Drama and South Park, maybe eventually Pokémon or something like that. Yes, yes!**

**So review and stuff! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Bye! :D**


End file.
